Blossoming Love
by 7thchipmunk
Summary: Please read and review. Its after the squekquel (however you spell it) and the girls figure that the guys like them. But what happens when the feelings get all turned around? Anyway, bad summary. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Simon stared at the beauteous chipette sitting on the side of her bed. Being engrossed in a psychology textbook, Jeanette didn't notice his staring. But Simon noticed everything about her: from her deep brown hair and purple eyes to the painted tips of her toes. With a sight like that, who would look through a musty old textbook? Not Simon, definitely not Alvin and well... Si wasn't even sure if Theodore could read.

Alvin was outside playing ball. Well, more like throwing balls at the fence. He knew that after meeting the chipettes, things would be different, but he didn't know that it would make him feel like this. He knew that Brittany was off doing her hair or something boring and girly. But he couldn't keep his mind off her for a second, all he could think about was her auburn hair and her pink… well he couldn't stop.

The older boys weren't the only ones having trouble coming to terms with the ladies. Theodore was in the kitchen, helping Eleanor make something delicious for later. Although they were talking, "Hand me that" "Please pass this." Theodore couldn't help but feel a deep wrench in his gut every time he looked at her. And it wasn't something he ate.

Jeanette was the first to notice the boys depth. She looked up from her book to get a kink out of her neck to see Simon's book still closed as he was staring pointedly at her.

"Simon," she asked "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" said the blue clad chipmunk, coming out of his revere, "Yeah, Jeanette, I'm ok"

"If you say so…"

Jeanette, being the caring girl that she was, immediately brought this up to her sisters, seeing what they should do. Eleanor was the first to speak up.

"Theo and I were making some food but he also seemed pretty strange, I wonder if anything's wrong?"

"Girls, girls, girls" Brittany interjected, "The boys are fine. In fact, what they're problem is that we're here."

"What?!" Exclaimed Jeanette, "That's awful! How do we fix it Brit?"

"What I meant was Simon was checking you out Jeanette!"

"What do you mean?"

Brittany shook her head but continued, "And they call you the smart one. Jeanette, this might surprise you, but it doesn't surprise me. Simon thinks you're hot."

The girls were speechless for a moment then Eleanor spoke up again: "But Brittany, Theodore was acting strange also, and he's far too innocent to be thinking about that kind of stuff!"

"Nonsense!" Brittany said with much enthusiasm, "Theo is the kind of guy who'll be really shy but actually dominates once you start to date."

"So what do we do now?" Jeanette asked, wondering how this new information would change their relationships with the chipmunks.

"Now we know what they think, and with that we can be what they want."

"Huh?" Both chipettes asked with an astonished look on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the chipettes awoke to the smell of toaster waffles and the sound of the boys sprinting for the delicious breakfast treats. Eleanor was already putting on her green dress hurriedly so that she could also get some waffles before the others. Just as she was going out the door Brittany held her back.

"Ellie," She said, "Don't you want to use your time a little more wisely?"

"What do you mean, Brit?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, Brittany," Said Jeanette, tripping over a shoe as she rushed for the door, "Toaster waffles!"

"I thought we agreed to get the boys' attention?" Brittany asked in a rhetorical manner.

"Oh come on Brit!" Whined Eleanor, "Toaster waffles! This can wait!"

"Beauty doesn't wait for anybody, or anything," Brittany said as she corralled her sisters to a chipmunk-sized make-up table.

Theodore was already halfway through his third toaster waffle before he noticed the girls weren't eating with them as usual. Before he could voice his concerns, however, his voice caught and his eyes were glued to the beautiful sight entering the kitchen. Eleanor was walking in with her blonde hair tied into a bun to keep it back from her face, her features stood out in miraculous detail, outlined in shades of brown and a light green eyeshadow. But Brittany hadn't stopped there, she had continued by giving Eleanor a light green nail polish on the tips of her nails and a light green blouse. The littlest chipette hopped up next to Theodore and dug into her own plate of waffles. One look from Brittany, though and Eleanor instantly slowed her pace to a neat and elegant chew.

Eleanor wasn't the only changed chipette, Simon noticed Jeanette as she hopped to her spot next to him. Jeanette hadn't been given the chance to put on her denim jacket, Brittany had just given her a pair of sparkling earrings and a dash of glitter over her cheekbones to make her face sparkle. Jeanette wasn't really comfortable with it, she thought it made her stand out too much. But Simon saw it and could only compare it with the stars in the night sky. Simon abandoned his waffle as he watched the glittering chipette tuck into her own breakfast.

Alvin didn't look up until Brittany spoke to him.

"Well?" She said, palms out, indicating her new outfit, "What do you think?"

This caught everyone's interest, thinking that a fight was going to break out any moment between the two rivals.

"I don't think you should go to school like that," Alvin said after eyeing the chipette's attire: a low-cut t-shirt and short shorts. It was quite clear that Brittany couldn't think of much else to do but go for a more... appealing look.

"Why not?" She asked, crossing her arms across her body.

"I'm done," Jeanette said.

"Me too," said Simon.

"Theo, we should get ready for school," Eleanor rushed.

"But I'm not done yet," He whined.

"Yes," Eleanor said, a pointed look at him, "You are."

The other four chipmunks sprinted off trying hard to not hear the curses the two eldest chipmunks were hurling back and forth at each other. It was hard though, they were singers and actors, they knew how to be loud.

All throughout the walk to their school, Alvin and Brittany were screaming at each other, almost coming to blows a few times. Just as they entered the school, the two finished.

"If you want to be known as a slut, then fine by me! Just don't come crying when someone tries something!"

"Maybe I want someone to try something!"

They stalked off, seething, to class.

"Well," said Simon, "That was interesting."

The others said goodbye and walked off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

So the chipettes weren't really thinking about the boys. Until drama class. Being the world famous music celebrities that they are of course the chipmunks all take the same drama class. But, Mr. Falcon, their drama teacher, was late and they were given time to themselves.

They all stood together, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all hoping that Alvin and Brittany had calmed down since that morning.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut," Alvin said, his eyes downcast as he kicked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I called you a butt-munching cherry cluster."

"You didn't," Jeanette interjected.

"Oh," said Brittany, "I guess I was just thinking it."

With the gang all hunky dory after the touchy feely portion of class, Mr. Falcon entered the room.

"Honestly people!" He cried "Opening night is only three months, fourteen days, seven hours and twenty-three minutes away! If we don't get our lines down by then we're sunk!" As usual Mr. Falcon was being his melodramatic self and things could go back to usual.

Except… Brittany could feel Alvin's eyes on her throughout all of practice. A little further south than was necessary for eye contact and it made Brittany take notice. When she got dressed today it was to catch Alvin's attention, of course, but it was because she thought that her sisters were going to get there first. Being competitive, Brittany couldn't take it sitting down.

Jeanette was trying to watch out for Brittany, she really was. But working with Simon staring at her all the time was distracting. She kept running her hair behind her ears, and making sure she had nothing on her face or in her teeth, just to make sure that that wasn't why he was staring at her. She always tried to follow science. And science couldn't prove what something was, only what it wasn't.

"Simon?" She finally asked, a little annoyed at this point, "What are you staring at?"

"An angel," Simon said under his breath.

"A what?"

"Huh? Sorry Jean, what were you saying?"

She waited a beat deciding if she should press on or not, but in the end her timidness won out: "Nevermind."

Back at the house, "Honestly, girls I think it's getting worse."

"Yeah, even Alvin's staring at me," Brittany said, always trying to make it about her.

"Oh, what should we do girls? Theo and I were baking a chocolate cake after school and he added 3/4 a cup of flour instead of 3/5!"

A pause. "Seriously, Ellie if that's what tipped you off, getting him to kiss you is going to be a nightmare," Brittany said, "I'm sick of this waiting around. If Alvin won't step up to take me then I'll take him!" And she stormed out of the bedroom.

"Well that was interesting," said Jeanette.

"Oh, but she's right Jean. If Theo isn't acting like himself and he is too afraid to start something, then it's up to me to make the first move!" After assuring herself, Eleanor also left with her head held high.

Jeanette sighed, she hated when Brittany tried to make her self-confident, it just wasn't Jeanette. Just like how a sparkling angel wasn't Jeanette either. No matter how much Simon looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Brittany and Eleanor's insistence on getting their guys, it was a week later and the boys hadn't changed. Brittany had chocked it up to not dressing and acting openly enough, where as Eleanor was trying to play hard to get.

Jeanette was the sole chipette that wasn't acting out of the ordinary, and maybe that was what brought Simon so close.

"Jeanette," he said after supper one day. Brittany and Alvin were going to watch a scary movie, Eleanor had planned on joining them, leaving Theodore to clean up after the meal. But Simon had asked Jeanette to go with him to "study" which had sent Brittany into a giggling fit.

"Yes Simon?"

"What's wrong with your sisters? Ever since their fight, Brittany has stuck to Alvin like glue, even tonight, she hates scary movies! And Eleanor is completely ignoring Theo which isn't like her at all."

Jeanette paused. This would be a perfect time to explain everything to the blue-wearing boy. She could even get him to confess his feelings, so apparent even now as he looked deep into her eyes, and they'd be together. But, that wasn't like her. To be forwards, and to explain her sisters actions. That was Brittany's territory. But she would do anything to help her sisters in trouble and they most definitely were. She steeled her courage and continued on.

"Simon, this may surprise you, but it doesn't surprise me. My sisters like your brothers. That explains they're behavior and… well, mine too I suppose."

"You mean…" Simon said as he tried to wrap his mind around what the chipette was saying, "Last week, when you were all… sparkly… It was for me?"

"Well, in a sense," she said, twirling her hands together. But Jeanette didn't finish what she was saying. Simon already had her in his arms, holding her tight in a very un-Simonly way.

Meanwhile, Eleanor had changed her mind. It just wasn't like her to leave a friend, especially one as close as Theodore, behind to a mess. She scampered back to the kitchen to help Theodore finish the dishes as Alvin and Brittany started the movie.

"Sorry I ran off like that, Theo," she said as she took a clean plate from him.

"Oh, it's ok, Ellie."

"No it isn't! I've been acting like a jerk lately and I want you to know that I don't mean what I've been doing."

"Ellie…"

"I mean, you're such a sweet guy and throughout this week I've been doing nothing but ignore you and act like a total bitch about it."

"Ellie…!"

"Theodore, is there anyway that you could forgive me for what I've done, it's just that-"

"Eleanor!" Theodore shouted, startling the green-wearing girl. "It's fine. Really I get that sometimes, girls act differently, I can deal with it if it's once a month. It wasn't torturous or anything."

"I wasn't on my period, Theo…"

"…Then I'm completely out of the loop, what happened now?"

Eleanor sighed at his lighthearted blissfulness, it would always bring a smile to her lips. She just leaned in and hugged him.

"Tell you what," Alvin said in the other room, "I'll go get us some popcorn before the first big scare.

"Oh Alvin," Brittany pouted, "You know I'm scared of these kinds of movies, don't leave me for too long."

"Ok! I'll be back soon!" Alvin promised. As he enters the kitchen, he sees Eleanor lean in to make a move on Theo so Alvin slowly backed out of the room. When Alvin turned around, all thoughts on what happened fled his mind. Seeing the pink-clad chipette huddled on the couch with the monster sneaking up on an unsuspecting victim gave him a good idea to scare, or charm, the pants off Brittany.

He snuck up ever so stealthily behind her. Having seen the movie nine times, Alvin knew the exact timing of the scare. Dropping his voice to that of a scary serial killer's Alvin whispered along with the killer's lines.

"What a beautiful sight. A girl all alone in the night. Wonder if she screams, I think she might." Then once he had his mouth as close to her ear as possible without her noticing, he delivered the scare. But instead of screaming like the murderer, or grabbing hold of Brittany's shoulders, Alvin whispered "Hi, babe" into her ear.

With a dramatic flash and scream from the screen, Brittany spun around to catch Alvin in the jaw with a slap.

"Ow! Jeez Brit, save it for the paparazzi!"

"Oh, Alvin! I'm so sorry! But you should know not to sneak up on a girl!"

"Well my face does now. Am I still sexy?"

Brittany sighed in exasperation, "At least your ego is still intact."

Alvin, being the charming charmer he is, decided to make a move "Will you kiss it better for me, babe?"

Expecting another slap, Alvin winced when she leaned in close, but to his amazement, placed a gentle peck on his cheek. "Better?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be…" Alvin said, a hand on his cheek.

The one line that Brittany could remember from Jeanette reading Romeo and Juliet came to her mind "Oh, that I could be a glove upon that hand!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support guys. Means a lot to me. I don't own anything in this story except what I've written. I hope you enjoy Blossoming Love!**

Jeanette took a step back, shocked. Was this still Simon? He was making a move on her. Hugging her, for no reason other then her saying a few simple sentences. She waited, hoping that Simon would explain his actions.

"Jeanette?"

"Yes, Simon?" Asked Jeanette, finally finding the power of speech again.

"You, uh," Simon was stumbling over his words, "You're a uh. I mean, I was, we. I mean, uh, Jeanette…"

Jeanette giggled, she couldn't help it. The fact that Simon was so nervous as to talk to her. She couldn't help it.

Simon was doing a horrible job speaking, his tongue felt to big for his mouth and all of his words mumbled together. Then Jeanette giggled, it sounded like a chorus of angels, the room seemed a little bit brighter and Jeanette looked like she had fallen straight from heaven.

His mind was set. That one tinkling laugh did it for him. Simon knew what he had to do. "Jeanette," he said, "You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Even without that glitter on your face you sparkle like the stars. Even without talking, you sound like a symphony of angels in my head. Even without seeing you, you are stuck in my head all the time and I can't get you out," Simon stared her deep in her purple eyes, "I don't want you out."

Meanwhile, Alvin was still recovering from the kiss Brittany planted on him. A simple touch, just on the cheek, it wasn't that big a deal, but to Alvin it was like Christmas, the Fourth of July, Halloween, his birthday, Easter and definitely Valentine's Day all rolled together. He looked over at Brittany, she was still glancing back and forth from the movie to him.

"Didn't you say you were going to get pop-"

Alvin cut her off mid-sentence. It was the only way he knew how to express himself at this point. Simon could charm girls with poetry, Theo could bake them a cake, but Alvin was known for his abrupt and public displays of affection.

Inside Brittany's head, fireworks were going off, a parade was marching down a street. A giant sign that said Alvin was all lit up and glowing. She had won! And winning felt good.

Theodore didn't know what to do when Ellie had leaned in and hugged him. He was still a little confused. All he knew was that it was good, he liked it he liked it even more then he liked chocolate covered strawberries. Or peanut butter and jelly. Or pound cake. Or… ok he liked it more then all his favorite kinds of food put together, you get the idea.

"Theodore?" Ellie whispered in his ear, breaking the moment.

"Yeah, Ellie?"

"Well," she sighed, getting her thoughts lined up for what to do next.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think that you're a cutey…"

Yes! She called him cute! Theo wasn't sure why he was so happy about hearing this, he didn't even know if he liked Eleanor. Well, Romeo only knew he loved Juliet because he thought he loved Rosaline, but Theo didn't have anything to compare.

Was Eleanor his Juliet or was she Rosaline?

"I like you, Theodore."

"Ellie," he said, looking into her big green eyes, "I like cake."

Eleanor paused for a second in disbelief. Then she took a strp back, crossing her arms "Oh."

"I like cake, Ellie," he said stepping closer to her, "Because you make it, it reminds me of you. And I like you a whole lot more then cake." Theodore embraced the little chipette, holding her close to him. Eleanor had a small smile on her face as she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Theodore knew then: she was definitely Juliet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just want to say thanks again for all the R/R I'm getting. I'm taking suggestions as to what should happen in later chapters, all ideas are welcome!**

Jeanette stared at Simon. It wasn't in anger, or disbelief. It was closer to joy and acceptance. He liked her when she had dressed up, but now he was saying he liked the way she dressed up because it was her dressing up?

"Jeanette?" He asked, waiting for a response to his profession of love for the chipette. After all it was one of the longest and deepest things he said to her. To anyone for that matter.

"I don't know what to say to that," Jeanette said breathlessly, she had to admit, he was quite the romantic.

"Good enough for me," Simon said happily, he took her hands in his and leaned in for the kiss. And it was perfect. Jeanette kissed him back, they were shy, but they conveyed the feelings they were trying to. It was the best way to communicate. In an instant, Jeanette knew how much courage it took for Simon to do this, and she was happy that he did.

Simon realised how Jeanette had been waiting for him to make the first move, to scared of love to admit it. But now that they knew that they loved each other, they wouldn't let the other forget it. They would keep their love fresh in each other's minds so that they'd love forever.

Brittany wasn't trying to figure out what Alvin's kiss meant. She already knew. The fact that he did it, his staring throughout the days. Brittany knew that he had something for her, whether it was something big or something small, it didn't matter, it would stick. When Alvin did something he would see it through to the end unless some higher power intervened.

This was the thought that Brittany had in her head when there was another scream from the movie. It scared her so bad, she jumped straight into Alvin's lap and buried her face into his chest. Since when has he been so strong? She asked herself as Alvin laughed at her cute behavior and turned off the movie so that their session would go uniterrupted.

The scream jolted Eleanor and Theodore back from their high floating thoughts of love and sent them crashing back to reality. At the same tine, they realised how close together they were and how public the kitchen was. When they heard the tv shut off, the littlest chipmunks entered the living room to see what was wrong. And got a faceful of face sucking.

"On the couch, Alvin?" said Theodore.

"Get a room, Brit!" Eleanor shouted. The two older chipmunks jumped at their names. They swiveled their heads to see the two green chipmunks looking on in disaproval.

"What?" Asked Alvin, "She's pretty."

Brittany squeled but didn't dare hug Alvin with Eleanor watching her. It was like if her mother was watching, or well, her little sister.

"What is it?" Asked Simon, coming out of the bedroom, Jeanette hot on his heels, "What's wrong?"

Eleanor turned towards the bespectacled blue boy, "My sister's sucking face with your bro."

"Is that all?" Asked Jeanette, eyeing Brittany.

"Yes, that's all," Brittany answered, "Why? What's it to you?"

"Nothing, Brit," Jeanette stammered.

"Then just go back to your room and cry on Simon's shoulder! Quit staring!" Brittany snapped.

Meanwhile, the boys stared at each other, having a silent conversation by shooting themselves looks. It was mostly congratulatory between each other and questions as to how it all went, but Alvin got that he'd have to be a little more private in the future.

As Brittany shouted at her two little sisters, she broke out in angry tears and ran outside, Jeanette ran to the room with Eleanor and they landed on their seperate beds, crying into their pillows.

"Shit," said the three chipmunks together.

**Ooh, dramatic tension. Gotta make sure you guys will keep reading. Anyway, I still wanna hear your input for the story thanks for the R/R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin chased after Brittany, she had just had a big fight with her sisters when they found Alvin and Brittany kissing.

"Brit!" he cried, "Come on, Brittany! Come back!"

"Did you see them, Alvin? How Eleanor was looking at me. She hated me!"

"Eleanor doesn't hate you, Brit. How could anyone hate you?"

"How? I don't know, Alvin," Brittany was crying by this point, "Maybe it's because I'm a slut!" She shouted, shooting a glare at Alvin.

"Don't do this Brit, it was going so well. I apologized for that," Alvin said, almost whispering.

"Don't do what, Alvin?" She yelled, the dark night began to fill with the sounds of rain, "Cry? Just because I'm the oldest means I have to be the strongest?"

"Yes!" Alvin said firmly, "Yes, Brit, you have to be strong. It isn't fair, I know it isn't. But you have to be strong, not just for Eleanor or Jeanette," he said, tears starting to squeeze out of his eyes also, "But for me, Brit. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Brittany took a step closer to him, the rain mixing with tears on her face, just making her cry more, "You'd get over it," she said softly, "You'd find someone else."

"Not anyone better then you."

"Alvin," Brittany said, her voice little more then a whisper being drowned in the rain, "I can't be brave. I can't be with my sisters hating me."

"Then I'll be brave enough for the both of us," he said, holding her shaking shoulders, "But I need your help to be brave Brit. I can't do it alone."

"It takes two to tango," Brittany said, sniffling, letting the rain run down her shoulders. She stepped closer to Alvin, letting him hold her and rock her, and comfort her. He was the one solid thing in this world drowned by rain. He was real, he loves her. And she loved him.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Jeanette and Eleanor were trying to calm themselves down. Thibking much the same thing as Brittany was.

"She hates me now," sniffled Jeanette, "I just know it."

"I'm the one she's angry at, Jean, not you… I have to apologize to you, Jean."

"What do you mean?" Jeanette's sobss were slowing down but she was scared to stop, if she stopped then Brittany wouldn't believe her and would get angrier.

"I shouldn't have started the whole mess. If I had kept to my damn self then Brittany wouldn't have gotten angry, she wouldn't have been interrupted by me, or you. You could've stayed with Simon."

"Ellie," Jeanette said, "You shouldn't be sorry. It isn't your fault. Si and I were done and would've come out a split second later. The same thing would've happened. You can't blame yourself."

"But I do, Jean," Eleanor pleaded for forgiveness. Jeanette knew how she got, she wouldn't stop feeling bad about herself until Jeanette accepted the apology.

"Thank you Eleanor. But we really should be apologizing to Brittany, right now, she seemed really torn up."

But they didn't move. Eleanor stared at the floor and Jeanette stared at the door. Both were hoping for the boys to come in and comfort them. Just as Eleanor had decided to get Theo, the door opened up and Brittany was standing there. A little wet and flustered but with a sincere look in her eye.

"Girls," she said. It was one word. But that one word carried so mich weight. Knowing that she had forgiven them and that she was apologizing in one word.

Eleanor ran forward and hugged her. Jeanette stood stalk still, awkward as always, until Brittany extended her hand out to Jeanette. Jeanette's lip quivered for a second, but then she was bawling, running into her sister's embrace, knowing that everything was ok between the three of them. But something had still changed. Brittany was with Alvin, Eleanor was with Theodore, Jeanette was with Simon. And they were all with each other. It was like a clock where every complex, moving piece fit together so perfectly.

except this clock would never break, it would always tell the right time, and it would always be there whenever somebody needed it.

While the girls were having their touching moment, Brittany and Alvin out in the rain, Ellie and Jean in the bedroom, Theodore decided to do what he knew, he started to get out a plate of cookies for everyone to eat while Simon found one of Brittany's sappy romance movies and popped it into the DVD player. When they were done, they would be happy.

Of course, they were happy when they made up, but a romantic evening always helped with a mew girlfriend


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry in advance for the short chapter, it was really just meant as filler and a way to set up what happens next before I finalize it all in my head.**

"I really think that I'm in love girls," Brittany said one night. There was an unspoken rule in the house that once Dave got back from Shanghai they would have to calm down their antics. But tonight, Dave was gone, and the boys had decided to have the first date with their respective girlfriend.

It still felt weird to call her that, Simon thought. His girlfriend instead of a girl friend. But he couldn't complain, she was sweet and timid, almost fragile. Like a beautiful glass sculpture. He barely trusted his own hands holding her, he thought that he'd mess up at any point and cause her to cry at any point. He couldn't have that.

"Well boys," Alvin said, adjusting his bow tie and standing up, "Let's go get 'em!"

Alvin was way too pumped up for this, he didn't notice that he wasn't wearing shoes, or that the others weren't ready until he was outside.

"Shit," he exclaimed to himself, "I didn't even pick up Brittany!" He ran back into the room and grabbed his shoes, choosing to ignore the bemused smiles of his brothers, now ready and waiting at the door.

"Got everything Alvin?" Asked Theodore before he opened the door.

"Oh ha ha, Theo. Let's just go."

The chipettes were awaiting the boys in the living room and they looked absolutely gorgeous. Each wore a sequined dress of their favorite color. When they saw the boys in a colored tuxedo, they grabbed their counterpart's arm.

"Hope you brought your dancing shoes babe, because I'm going to show you a night on the town!" Alvin exclaimed into the deep night. Brittany smiled, Alvin hadn't yet broken his promise of being dependable. Which was something else considering what the two had been through together.

Simon had decided to go a more lax approach on the dating scene. When Alvin is bringing Brittany to a movie and dance club, Simon was going to bring his date to a fancy Italian restraunt and then a walk in the park.

Theodore knew exactly what to do tonight. He was brining Eleanor to a new restraunt and bakery on the other side of town.

Brittany knew this was a night that she wouldn't soon forget. Or she might forget it, Either way she knew she was going to have a blast!

Jeanette had her own plan in mind that would get Simon a little closer. She was shy but she didn't mind if it was Simon bringing her out of her shell.

Eleanor already knew where Theo was taking her. She had been there already but didn't want to spoil the night, she was a little worried though. The restraunt did seem on the more dangerous side of town.

Oh well, she thought, as long as I'm with Theo nothing can go wrong!

***cough cough* Foreshadowing *cough***


	9. Chapter 9

When we last left our heros, they were going to adventure out into the mysterious land of dating.

Alvin and Brittany had decided to go clubbing and see a movie. Simon and Jeanette were going to an Italian restaurant then for a walk through the park. The littlest chipmunks, Theodore and Eleanor had planned on visiting a new place on the bad side of town (they don't know what's in store for them)

And now we join Simon and Jeanette as they adventure into their date. Tally ho!

"Thanks for asking me out here, Simon," Jeanette said across the candle lit table. The setting was a little cheesy, a checkered tablecloth on a round table, a violinist playing in the background as they stared into each other's eyes.

"It was my pleasure, truly."

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Jeanette asked rhetorically.

"I'm certain they're fine, Jeanette. I asked you here so that we could get away from prying eyes," to emphasise his point, Simon reached across the table and took both her hands in his, "I just wanted it to be us tonight."

Jeanette was again surprised by Simon's forwardness, he wasn't as shy as she but he didn't usually go around trying to get alone time with her. In fact, Jeanette thought that Simon was becoming more and more masculine, more… powerful the longer she "dated" him.

Brittany, again, was right, girls and relationships can change guys.

But maybe it changed girls too, she thought. I mean, Brittany wouldn't have dreamed of going to a scary movie, or giggling at Alvin's flirts before. But now that they were dating… Jeanette would do more research when she got back to a computer.

All she did in response to Simon's speech was smile a bit and blush.

Brittany jumped like a rabbit at a shooting range during the movie. She and Alvin just kept getting closer and closer with each passing minute. It seemed as if they were one person, sharing the same body, by the end of it.

Alvin had a fun time, he was doing pretty good on the romantic front if he could say so himself. Brittany was practically glued to his arm when they left the theatre and he had gotten in more then a couple smooches.

With one part of the night done, and only a little relief from his addiction that was Brittany Miller, Alvin wasn't even closed to finished yet.

"I don't know about this, Theo," Eleanor said, staring at the back alley joint selling cinnamon buns by the dozen. Theodore had desperately wanted to check this establishment off of his resumé, but it looked like Eleanor was scared.

If she was scared, Theo knew to be scared. "Ok Ellie," he said, comforting her, "We don't have to go in. Let's just take a walk."

"I don't think that's such a good idea either," Eleanor said under her breath. She could already see dangerous looking men coming out of the woodwork.

"Teddy bear," she said, a nickname she had chosen for him, "Let's go."

As Simon and Jeanette walked out of the restaurant after paying for the delicious meal. Simon was thinking about a) how beautiful Jeanette looked tonight, b) how he had to thank Theodore for recommending the place to eat and c) what was that guy in the trench coat and big brimmed hat staring at?

Alvin was walking Brittany through the square, a block down from where Si had brought Jeanette for dinner. Maybe he should go and ask if they wanted to come with them. It was karaoke night and they all loved to sing.

But then a man caught his eye. A man in a trench coat and a large brimmed hat. He simply stared at the lovemunks making their way through the deserted street. What's his problem? Thought Alvin.

Probably just looking at my stunning cream puff (yes they do have weird names for each other, shut up). But even in the middle of the night, the man wore a brimmed hat to keep the light out of his eyes and a trench coat that looked absolutely stifling. They were just a block away from the square though. If he tried anything, Eleanor would scream and someone would hear them.

Jeanette didn't even seem to blink when the man rushed at Simon. He let out a half alarmed "Wha-?" Before the man was atop him, punching.

Alvin felt the man coming more then saw him. He jumped straight at Alvin and swung with a hard right. Unlike Simon, Alvin had been in fights before. He moved with the punch, not taking much of the force, but even a fraction of the strength packed a wallop.

Eleanor was screaming, the man held onto the front of Theodore's shirt and had already delivered a punch into the stomach. It hurt, but Theo had to stay up, he had to make sure that Ellie would be ok.

Alvin dodged another swing, Brittany staring on in shock. This wasn't a mugging, no threat, no requests, just an old fashioned beat down. Another swing and Alvin stepped aside, throwing another whack to the man's temple.

That was the third shot Alvin had sent into the guy, he hadn't even sent the man's hat askew. The guy didn't flinch, nor did he give any sign of slowing down. He faked with another hook to Alvin's jaw but actually followed through with a kick into his gut. Alvin's breath rushed out of him and he doubled over. In a fight the guy would've paused and let Alvin get up.

This fight had no honor. The mysterious man brought both fists down on the back of Alvin's head and knocked him unconscious.

Theodore had withstood a tremendous beating, his face had gone numb and breathing hurt more then suffocation. But Theo had to stay up. He had to make sure Ellie was safe. Ellie… she was still screaming. Yelling her head off for help. She was safe. Theodore had to keep her that way. Had to… keep her… safe.

Blow after blow had sent Theodore out of consciousness. When the police showed up, the man was gone. Simon was unconscious, Alvin was waking up. But not a single mark had befallen the girls. The girls were fine.

**Anyway, thanks for reading, take just another second to review, it means a lot to me. What does everyone think is going to happen? Don't you just hate mysteries?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh god! Alvin are you ok?" Brittany screamed. His head pounded, the closest he could remember was the end of the movie.

"Can't believe it was the nerd all along," he muttered.

"Alvin! Now isn't the time to crack about the movie! You just got beaten up!"

"What?" He cried, "By who?"

"I don't know," Brittany was crying at this point, sirens were off in the distance, "He was big and scary. He wore a trench coat and a brimmed hat."

"Oh my god," Alvin said as he stood up, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No I'm fine," Brittany said, "You're the one I'm worried about."

Police cruisers were pulling up around the two lovers. They quickly piled out of the car and checked on the chipmunks, making sure they were ok. Asking what happened. Taking care of Alvin and trying to get in contact with Dave.

"Help! Help me!" Shouted a voice down the street. Jeanette.

Cops ran to her and checked them out. Alvin wasn't allowed to go see what happened to his brother. EMTs were saying that he had a concussion and shouldn't move too much.

Eleanor had to wait long, pregnant minute. She could hear the sirens coming. But they had stopped. Not where she was. Her Teddy bear was unconscious and there wasn't anyone coming to help her. The man who attacked them had left once Theo went limp. Ellie was scared to move, thinking he'd be back at any point to finish them.

But she couldn't just sit there. She started to shake Theodore, whispering to him. "Come on Theo. Wake up! We have to get out of here."

Thankfully, a cop had wandered down the alleyway and saw the distressed chipette, begging with her eyes to help her.

At the end of the night, the children's stories had been told and there were police guarding the house as they were left to wait for Dave.

"And the night was going so well," Brittany pouted.

"What happened tonight?" Jeanette asked nobody in particular.

"I wish I knew," the one question that Simon couldn't answer.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, hasn't really been a very motivating day. Still I appreciate your reading and I'm looking forward to your reviews, comments, questions, suggestions, I take them all.**


	11. Chapter 11

The chipmunks were still in recovery from the fights that they were in. Dave had arrived home and was still getting answers from the police as to what happened as he also tried, in vain, to help figure out who and why someone did it. The chipettes hadn't left the boys bedside as they were recovering from the concussions, blunt force trauma and other varying injuries they had suffered from the night.

Eleanor was absolutely distraught, blaming herself for all the pain that the family was facing. But she kept it to herself. She didn't want to be cheered up. She wanted to cry.

Jeanette was absolutely numb. She couldn't believ what had happened. Once, when Simon was conscious, he saw that she seemed to be preparing for the date that had taken place.

Brittany only remembered what Alvin had said. No, it's not fair. But you have to be strong. So she was strong. For Eleanor, for Jeanette, for Simon and Theo. For Alvin.

The police were completely bamboozled. They didn't have a clear discription of the assailants save that they were wearing trench coats and big brimmed hats. They had to look like they were doing something. So the police posted guards at the chipmunks house. 24/7 all day and all night there would be someone to watch over them.

But it still happened.

Alvin and the chipmunks were nearly healed. They could walk and take care of themselves but they were still hurting and abashed. When they woke up in their respective beds, the chipmunks noticed something: the girls, who normally fell asleep at their bedside making sure they were ok, were gone.

So Alvin checked the living room. And Theodore checked the kitchen. Simon knocked on the bathroom door. The girls were gone.

"Maybe they went for a walk?" Theodore asked, not really believing himself.

"No, the guards wouldn't have let them out of the house," Simon answered.

"Then where on earth did they go?" Alvin asked. nobody could answer that question but the morning mail.

Dave nearly collapsed. He had awoken to the sounds of the boys searching the house. He felt panic when he heard that they were gone. When he went outside to tell the guards posted at the house, he found instead a letter addressed to him and the chipmunks.

It read: If yOu tHInk tHat You'rE GuNa C tHe chIpPeTTes again, u R wrOnG! TheY wiLl b SaFe aS lonG As the chIpmUnKs dOn'T eVer p3rForM agaIn. ThEy wOrK foR me Now! Hahahahahaha!

the message was written in pieces cut from a magazine. Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave all said "Ian…" after hearing the note.

"We should tell the police."

"We should go rescue them!"

"We should just quit now."

Alvin didn't respond. He was already running out the back door as fast as his limp would allow. When Dave looked around for him, Simon and Theo ran out the back door as well.

"Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry girls," Alvin muttered under his breath, a yard away now, "We're coming!"

"Alvin?" Dave looked out the back window, seeing their retreating forms.

"Get ready, Ian Hawke," said Simon with a growl, "Here we come."

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" Dave screamed after them.

"Just hold on!" Said Theodore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the wait, chipmunk fans, I was at camp and trying to figure out how to finish up the story. We're on the final stretch so just hold on!**

The boys ran, or limped, or hobbled, or wobbled all the way to Jett Records. As they arrived the boys asked if Ian Hawke was in today.

"I'm sorry boys, but Mr. Hawke doesn't work for Jett Records anymore."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Panted an exhausted Alvin, "It's urgent."

"I'm sorry," said the secretary, "I wish I could help you boys more."

"So much for that idea," said a dejected Theodore.

"We'll necer find him and the girls," Alvin said, sitting on the curb.

"You guys might have given up," said Simon, "But I have an idea!"

"What is it bro?"

"Well we thought that we wouldn't have to deal with Ian again. But then we met the chipettes and it turned out that Ian was hiding in the basement of Jett Records!" Explained Simon.

"I don't even think Ian's dumb enough to do that again," said Theodore.

"It's worth a look," said Alvin.

The boys went around behind the building until they saw a small window near the ground leading into the basement of Jett Records.

They crawled through it and saw the chipettes, tied to a radiator with duct tape across their mouths.

The boys rushed to the chipettes aid, taking off the tape as gently as they could and planting a kiss on their counterpart. Among the happy rejoicing there was a statement that was sttrange coming from Jeanette's mouth.

"Guys! Ian is actually-"

"Mr. Falcon." A voice behind the boys said. The window shut dramatically and the boys turned to see their drama teacher staring at them with an evil grin on his face.

"What?" Alvin shouted, "Come on man! That's the lamest twist I ever heard!"

"But what about the muggers?" Asked Theodore, "There were three of them!"

"Craig's List."

"Dude. Just, dude."

"My question is, how did you disguise yourself as a school teacher?" Asked Simon.

Mr. Falcon reached up and grabbed the top of his head, pulling off a mask to reveal a bald head with bad taste. Ian Hawke was Mr. Falcon. "With a school system called West Eastman I'm surprised they haven't hired more crazy people."

"But that isn't important right now," said Ian, "What is important is that you got in my way. You read my note, you were supposed to quit. I couldn't have you saving the girls, they were my ticket outta here. That's why I hired the thugs to beat you up. So that you wouldn't be able to fight me for the chipettes."

"Too bad, Ian," said Theodore taking a step to stand in front of Eleanor, "We're here and we're gunna kick your ass."

"Told youhe'd get macho once you started dating," Brittany whispered to her sister.

Alvin also stepped forward towards Ian, fists raised. "Let's go."

A fight broke out between the chipmunks and Ian. Simon was next to the girls, using Alvin's pocket knife to cut the ropes holding them.

Ian wasn't very phased by the chipmunks attacks, they were chipmunks after all. He tried to step towards Simon to stop him but Theo and Alvin tripped him up by running between his legs.

It was chaos.

Eventually Simon got the girls free and he got an idea looking at the radiator.

"Alvin!" He cried.

"Little busy, Si," said Alvin, struggling in Ian's grip.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Sure thing, once I teach this kook not to mess with us anymore!" He had gotten out of Ian's hand and was running around him delivering blows. The others were by the stairs, the radiator was hissing where Simon had cut the fuel line.

"Alvin Seville! If you don't come here right this instant you aren't getting any from me anytime soon!" Shouted Brittany. Alvin appeared almost instantly at her side.

"This isn't over!" Shouted Ian shaking his fist at the chipmunks as be tried to climb the stairs to them, gas had filled the room by this point.

"Yes," said Simon, "It is." He threw the pocket knife at the radiator, causing a spark as the blade hit the tank. A small one, but enough to light the gas in the air.

The chipmunks were sprinting through the lobby and did a slow motion jump from the explosion worthy of Hollywood (they were performers after all).

As the dust cleared, and the chipmunks stood, rubbing the soreness out of their bodies, they saw a charred outline against the wall. A bald one that looked just like Ian.

"Well that was interesting," said Alvin.

The girls sprinted to their counterparts and delivered kisses. So many with so much force that the three couples were on the ground giggling.

Dave and a squad of policemen burst into the room. A little late for the party but still, it's the thought that counts.

The situation was explained, the cops searched the grounds for Ian and found him. He was promptly arrested for kidnapping charges and continued aggression towards the Seville family.

It was a happy ending to a happy story.

**One final thank you for reading my story, Blossoming Love. It was my first and I want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing. I particularly want to thank SimonSeville101 for giving me the motivation to finish and all the reviewers who read and liked my story.**


End file.
